1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kite structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kite in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 includes a body 1, and a cruciform skeleton 2 secured on the body 1. However, such a kite has a fixed shape and pattern without variation, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the kite, and thereby decreasing the purchasing desire of the consumers.
Another type of conventional kite in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 2 includes a body 1, a skeleton 2 secured on the body 1, and a plurality of tail straps 3 attached to the body 1. However, the force acted on the kite by the wind power during flight is not exerted on the center point of the kite so that the wind force is not evenly exerted on the kite, thereby easily causing the kite stalling and falling during flight.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional kites.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a kite structure comprising:
a body including an upper piece and a lower piece stitched on the upper piece in a locally overlapping manner, each of the upper piece and the lower piece having a central portion provided with a positioning base and a plurality of retaining rings, each of the upper piece and the lower piece having a front edge provided with curved tubular collars; and
a skeleton including:
a central main bar extending through the retaining rings and having two ends each secured in the positioning base;
a manifold connector secured on the central main bar;
a left support bar extending through a first one of the curved tubular collars of the upper piece and having a distal end secured in a first side of the manifold connector;
a right support bar extending through a second one of the curved tubular collars of the upper piece and having a distal end secured in a second side of the manifold connector; and
a lower support bar extending through the curved tubular collar of the lower piece and secured therein.
The curved tubular collars of the upper piece of the body are separated from each other in a symmetrical manner, and the curved tubular collar of the lower piece of the body has a center defining a breach for facilitating insertion of the lower support bar of the skeleton. Each of the upper piece and the lower piece has a rear edge which is flexible without support so that each of the upper piece and the lower piece has a solid front edge which contains the skeleton therein, and a soft rear edge without the skeleton. Preferably, the body consisting of the upper piece and the lower piece has the shape of an animal, an insect or the like.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a kite structure which includes a two-piece shaped body, thereby enhancing the active aesthetic quality of the kite structure, and thereby increasing the balance effect of the kite structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a kite structure which includes a detachable skeleton so that the kite structure is portable and convenient for storage.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.